


in the forest, in the night

by witheachsunrise



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheachsunrise/pseuds/witheachsunrise
Summary: She is not the strangest thing in the woods tonight.





	in the forest, in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



Malia doesn't know the name of the woman she's watching. She is beautiful, though, silver hair and space-dark skin. She has pale freckles and a smile that sends warmth straight through Malia, leaves her a little dizzy.

Even now, as she stands on four legs rather than two, the face of a wolf peering at this stranger through the brush, she can't resist the pull. There's something about her, something comforting. She feels like a promise, a reassurance. If she's here, with her long fingers and bright, starlight eyes, everything is going to be okay.

Malia takes a step forward, her head bowed a little as she approaches. The sky is dark tonight but there's still a glow all around. It spills from the woman before her, stains the clearing in pretty, silver light.

She smiles, holds out her hands and beckons Malia forward, her gestures slow but certain. She has no fear in her eyes, no uncertainty or distrust. Not many people look at her this way. Even as a human, people know there's something different about her, can sense the strangeness at her core.

Malia walks until she is close enough to touch and the woman is quick to take advantage of it. She puts her hands out, gently touches the side of Malia's face, stroking her neck and head, humming something that doesn't sound like a song, but rather, a beckoning.

Malia's body starts to shake and her legs start to go weak. She lowers herself to the ground, feeling the shift stir, the shift that she herself had not called up. She had not planned to show off her human skin but somehow, this woman had called it to the forefront.

Her body shakes and twitches, but somehow, there is no pain as she contorts and shifts. Soon enough, she finds herself on the ground, panting, but not out of breath or weak from the change.

"Who," she starts, but the woman is leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips to keep her quiet. Malia lets her, because she can't resist the pull, can't walk away or try and fight. She is drawn to her, drawn like moontide, and she can barely remember why she would even want to resist.

The woman pets her hair, touches her bare skin, kisses her cheek and her neck and her mouth. She falls on top of her with a smile and quick, graceful hands and Malia isn't sure when she starts asking for more, but she's pushing herself upright, capturing her mouth for another kiss and not regretting a moment of it.

They spend the rest of the night that way, this strange, moon-bright woman with her quick tongue and soft hands and Malia, eager to show her how grateful she is for her kindness. They kiss and touch and taste and learn the shapes of each other until the dawn starts to kiss the night.

"I should get going," the woman says, humming again. "It's getting early."

Malial grumbles halfheartedly, but she's not surprised either. Something had to bring this to an end and it feels appropriate that it would be the coming day.

"Will I see you again?" Malia can't help but ask the question, even though she's not sure she wants to know the answer.

"Of course," she says with a bright smile. "All you have to do is look up." 

Out of reflex, she does, and she catches sight of a moon that had not been there. When she looks back, the woman is gone, and her body is starting to twist again, shifting back into the wolf-shape she'd been in when she found her. 

Malia isn't sure what to make of any of it, of the night, the dark sky, or the woman who might have been a moon. It feels surreal, odd and distant even though it had only just happened. 

As she walks towards her campsite and her waiting pack, she thinks to herself, almost amused, that they are not the strangest things living in these woods and they never had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cutting it super close but I really wanted to write something for this, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
